Hadrian S Snape
by SnapeAngel
Summary: adopted story! James & Lily Potter survived the attack on that fateful night along with both of their sons, Leon & Harry. Leon was dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived & Harry was abandoned. Severus Snape adopts Harry. This is Harry's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

* Original bones of chapters one through five are by Shane0702, I have only adopted the story, loved it, fluffed it, gave it a bit of a make over...and continued past that...go read Shane0702's version then come back and see the changes if you so choose to

* * *

Hadrian S. Snape

Chapter 1

Hadrian "Harry" Severus Snape Prince, was the adopted child of the world famous Potions Master Severus Salazar Snape Prince. No, this isn't one of those stories where James and Lily Potter died courageously protecting their only child and thus caused his orphaned than adopted state.

No, this is worse.

You see, James and Lily Potter are still alive. Harry is in fact the twin brother of Leon Godric "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Potter. On that fateful night that Lord Voldemort visited the Potters, James had been called away due to a massive Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade, leaving Lily home alone with their twin sons. When Lord Voldemort came, Lily begged for her childrens' lives, and was knocked to the floor and into unconsciousness by an annoyed Lord Voldemort. When Lily woke up with a massive headache and a knot on her head she found both of her boys crying in their crib and a pile of ashes on the floor not far from where she remembered Voldemort standing last. Lily sent her Patronus to her husband and Dumbledore, asking them to come to the house immediately. When James arrived at their home with Dumbledore in tow, Dumbledore examined the scene and declared Leon to be the child of the prophecy and dubbed him 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. James and Lily never questioned Dumbledore if he was correct because how could Dumbledore be wrong? Not long after that, at just four years of age, little Harry was abandoned by James and Lily Potter on an old side street, not far from where Lily had grown up in the Muggle World.

Severus Salazar Snape Prince, world famous Potions Master, Spy, Duel and Defense Master, Death Eater, and Lord of the Most Ancient House of Prince had been having a foul day, week even. Severus had had to go back to the town in Muggle England where he grew up and deal with the business of settling his deadbeat of a father's 'estate' now that the no good drunk got himself killed in a drunk driving accident that was his fault. Happy to be done with the business of settling his father's affairs and putting the worthless house on Spinners End that contained nothing but nightmares of a broken childhood up for sale, Severus made his way to the only good restaurant to ever grace this area.

Severus was just passing an alley when he heard the oh-so-distinctive sounds of a child crying. Now Severus may not ever let anyone over the age of five (meaning his godson Draco) know it but he is a bit of a softy when it comes to tears, but that was the truth. Severus turned around and went down the alley to investigate the crying. Severus didn't even get two good strides down the alleyway when he came across the huddled form of a little, messy, black haired boy crying his eyes out onto his folded legs. Severus just stared at the boy for a moment. He had found the source of the crying and he dealt with crying first years that were homesick every year and the occasional heartbroken teenager who came to him for comfort, so that wasn't what had him so shocked. Severus was shocked by the CONDITION the boy was in. The boy was tiny, too skinny, in clothes that reminded Severus a bit too much of the clothes he had worn as a child (torn up, worn out, and pathetic), dirty, shivering, and with what looked like hand marks from being grasped too hard on his little arms. After staring dumbly at the tiny waif of a boy for too long, Severus came back to his senses. He knelt down about a meter away from the boy.

"Child, are you hurt?" Severus asked in his gentlest voice.

The tiny boy stiffened up like he was expecting to be struck and shook his head vigorously.

"Child, tell me what's wrong, why are you in this alley?" Severus asked next.

The tiny boy raised his head some and looked at the man through his bangs, not sure if it was safe to answer or not, would this man be mean to him like mummy and daddy had been since the red-eyes had come?

"Please answer me child, I can't help you if you don't."

"They left me here," was the response given to Severus by the boy in a voice that sounded like it didn't get used much.

"Who left you?"

"Mummy and Daddy."

Severus was shocked. His father might have been horrible to him, but even he had never attempted to abandon him or his mother on the streets.

"When did they leave you here, child?"

"Today...*sobs* don't know when.." The boy trialed off in sobs again.

Severus sighed, he could sense the magic in the child and knew he was rather powerful. He wasn't about to just hand the boy over to the Muggles who would place him in foster care where they wouldn't understand his accidental magic.

"Child, come with me, let's get your face and hands clean and have something to eat and talk more, ok? There is a cafe just a short way away that we can eat at."

"Really? You want to be seen with me? You want to eat with me? I get to eat?"

"Yes, child, you get to eat and I very much want to be seen with you," Severus replied.

Severus and the boy got up from the ground and went to the cafe. First, Severus directed the boy to the bathroom and told him to wash his hands and face and that he would wait outside the bathroom, since the boy didn't want him out of his sight. After that they were seated, ordered, and ate. As they ate Severus asked the boy questions and came to find out that the boy was actually Harry James Potter, twin brother of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry told Severus how he had been treated after "red-eyes" had come and tried to kill them. Severus was quite shocked that the Potters had moved Harry out of "Leon's room" and into the attic, treated him not much better than the average house elf, and barely fed him until today when they left Leon with Madame Longbottom to play with Neville and abandoned Harry on this very street.

Severus pulled out a two way mirror and made a call to his old friend, Lucius Malfoy, and asked Lucius to gather his lawyers at the Manor. Severus also informed him that he would be arriving with a young guest that was the same age as Draco in one hour. Once they left the restaurant, Severus took Harry to the clothing store there in Spinners End and bought Harry the nicest clothes that fit him in the store and had him dress in them.

Severus Apparated Harry and himself to just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Harry remained very still in Severus' arms as Severus reached out and placed his hand on the snake head on the gate. The magic in the gate recognized Severus as it stretched out its head and then looked Harry over. Since Harry was with Severus and the gate's magic could feel no ill intent from either of them to the occupants of the Malfoy estate, it unlocked and opened for them.

Severus carried Harry up to the door of Malfoy Manor and stood him on his feet before pulling the cord for the bell. Harry carefully placed his hand into the much larger hand of Severus and was rather surprised that he received a squeeze in return. Within minutes the grand door of Malfoy Manor was opened by one of the many house elves that cared for the Malfoys.

"Welcome Master Lord Snape Prince, little Master...My master is waiting for masters in his study. Please follow Diddy," The elder house elf said in an ancient voice.

Diddy led Severus and Harry down the large corridor to the left of the grand staircase until they came to the last door on the left. Diddy knocked on the door and opened it upon hearing "Enter!" from within.

"Master, Master Snape and the little Master are here to see you. Would you like Diddy to bring Master's tea?"

"No Diddy, Neuty already brought tea when you answered the door. That is all, Diddy."

Diddy bowed his way out of the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Severus, you called me with a rather cryptic message now...you do know those mirrors are secure do you not? So, care to explain? And who is this young man, he looks oddly familiar."

"Yes, yes, Lucius, I am aware they are secure, but we were in a crowded Muggle area. I couldn't very well hold a long conversation with you through a MIRROR when Muggles use phones, now could I? And before I explain why I asked to see you and your lawyers, by the way where are they? I would like to introduce you to a young man that you not now nor ever will be allowed to harm, at the moment he still goes by Harry James Potter."

Lucius drew his wand the moment he heard the full name of little Harry, who quickly hid behind Severus. Lucius found himself wandless moments later and on his ass across the room from the rather spectacular _Expelliarmus_ cast by Severus.

"I said you cannot now or ever harm him! Did I not make myself clear enough for you, Lucius?" Severus questioned somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, old friend. Reflexes you know, when you hear that last name."

Twenty minutes later Severus had retold to Lucius as well as the lead attorney for the Malfoys how he had found Harry and everything Harry had told him. The attorney, a Mr. Clunthound, had asked Harry some questions to verify everything that had been said. The attorney had left moments ago to go force James and Lily to sign over their rights to Harry or face charges of child abuse, neglect, and abandonment. While they waited, Lucius called a house elf to bring them tea and cakes as well as to tell Narcissa to bring Draco down.

By the time Mr. Clunthound came back with the paperwork signed by the Potters, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Harry, and Draco had all had their fill of tea and cakes and Draco was telling wild stories to the quieter Harry about things his parents and he had done.

"It's done! They signed with little fuss! Can you believe those monsters said they didn't have the time or desire to raise TWO boys since one was famed to take down the Dark Lord for good one day! They even had the nerve to claim little Harry there doesn't have any magic when one with half a brain can sense it!" Mr. Clunthound exclaimed, coming into the room.

The other adults in the room just shook thier head in disgust.

"Good, now Severus, are you going to adopt the boy and raise him in our ways or do you prefer Narcissa and I to?" Lucius asked.

Severus saw the panicked look on Harry's face and knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't adopt the boy, that look would haunt him forever and he would have two nightmare Malfoys to deal with in a few years rather than one.

"I will," was all that Severus responded with but that was more than enough to make Harry nearly do a happy dance.

Another twenty minutes later and Severus had adopted Harry and Harry had changed his name to: Hadrian Severus Snape Prince, after his adopted father: Severus Salazar Snape Prince. Now all that was left for them to do is go home and brew the blood adoption potion and Hadrian take it.

* * *

Severus brewed the blood adoption potion for Hadrian and he took it a week later when it was done. Hadrian quickly went from looking like a clone of James Potter with Lily's eyes and nose to a near clone of Severus. Hadrian gained height, a different nose (yes Severus' nose minus all the breaks to make it hooked), Severus' mouth / lips, his ears, hands, well, everything except for the color of his eyes, which went surprisingly violet.

Over the next seven years Hadrian, nicknamed Harry, grew out of his scared, quite boy self to be a witty, sarcastic, brilliant boy. Harry had become fast friends with Draco, Theo, and the Greengrass girls. Harry's godparents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy followed by (they could only assume he would be ok with it) The Dark Lord (Tom Marvolo Riddle) and Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Harry was a natural on a broom though he would rather be in the lab with his father or in the dueling room with either his father or godfather Lucius than flying, most days. Harry was a natural at Charms, Dark Arts, and Defense against the Dark Arts as well. By the time Harry received his Hogwarts acceptance letter on his 'new' birthday (July 30th) he was already fluent in three languages and learning two others, same as Draco and Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter, Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor would either of the Twins have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. – Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such: D

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

Original bones of chapters one through five are by Shane0702, I have only adopted the story, loved it, fluffed it, gave it a bit of a make over...and continued past that...go read Shane0702's version then come back and see the changes if you so choose to

* * *

Chapter 2

On July 31st, the day after Hadrian Snape Prince's huge birthday bash at Prince Manor, Hadrian woke up slowly. Once his mind came out of the foggy place it had been and realized he was going with Draco to get school supplies and such in Diagon Alley, with their fathers of course. He smiled wide and practically bounced out of bed. In just about a month he and his friends would be starting Hogwarts just as their ancestors before them had for a millennium.

Harry stretched as he looked around his room. He would miss his suite. His suite was across the hall from his father's suite. Harry's bedroom was filled with all kinds of posters, bookshelves filled with books, and a few cauldron puzzles he was most proud of from when he was younger.

Harry went into his large bathroom and took a shower, brushed out his long black hair, and brushed his teeth before going into his dressing room to get dressed. Harry had just stepped back into his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door of his suite. Harry walked through his bedroom, through his sitting room and over to the door.

"Hello, Dad," Harry said as he opened the door.

"No fair, Harry!" Severus said, doing his best to pout as well as Harry still could.

Harry laughed at the pathetic look on Severus' face and after a moment Severus couldn't help doing the same.

"Right, now you ready to meet the Malfoys in Diagon Alley so we can get you and Drake supplies?"

"YES!"

"Ok, well let's go eat then head out."

"OK!"

After a quick breakfast and both of them cleaning their teeth they walked to the edge of the wards. Severus pulled Harry close and apparated them to Diagon Alley. They disapparated into a recessed part of the alley not far from the entrance via the Leaky Cauldron. They walked together to Gringotts Bank where they were to get their gold and meet up with the Malfoys in the lobby in twenty minutes.

After the nauseating cart ride down to one of their vaults and back up again they made their way to the three very blonde aristocrats waiting for them. All the while Severus was doing his best to swallow down the bile in his throat.

"Ah ,there you are Severus, Hadrian," Lucius greeted them when they were but a few feet from them.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco," Severus greeted them with a slight bow of his head and a kiss to Narcissa's hand (making her giggle despite herself)

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco!" Harry said, doing his best to be the grown up aristocrat that he had been trained to be.

"Hello Hadrian, how are you, dear?" Narcissa asked Harry as she ran a hand over his hair.

"Fine, thanks. Excited to start Hogwarts, though I will miss coming to the manor for classes though."

"I'm sure you will have a fantastic time and there is always the summer to continue the classes you have been taking at our manor."

"Oh, please don't encourage her, Harry!" Draco protested, pretending to be put upon to have to continue his 'special training' in the summer.

* * *

The shopping in Diagon went without a hitch. The group made a side trip into Knockturn Alley to get the boys wands since the wand maker there made quality 'made to order' wands unlike Ollivander. Draco's wand ended up being ten inches long, made of hawthorn, with runespoor fang and phoenix ash. Harry's wand ended up being eleven and half inches long, made of yew, with Dementor's blood and Basilisk venom. While in Knockturn Alley they also went by the pet store so Harry could get a serpent as a familiar as he had been wanting since he was a Parselmouth.

As they were walking back up Diagon Alley to the apparition point both families had used, Severus was the first to spot the Potters, who were being chased by crowds of people and a ten year old with a Muggle camera. He snorted at them in contempt.

"Severus, what is it?" Lucius asked as he leaned towards Severus to get a look at what had planted such a sour face on his long term friend.

"Oh, _Them!_" Lucius said with contempt dripping from his voice when he saw what had pissed Severus off.

About then the Potters became visible to the rest of the group and the boys and Narcissa did their best to see how high they could plant their noses in the air as they marched past them. Once they reached the apparition point, they all said their goodbyes and apparated to their homes.

* * *

The following week flew by for Harry and Severus and they quickly found themselves packing to return to Hogwarts for nine months. Severus had to return to Hogwarts to go over his stock of potions, ensure that Poppy had all the potions she would need for the Hospital Wing, and that his lesson plans were in order. This made it necessary for Harry and Severus to move back into to Hogwarts about two weeks before the school year started. This was the first year that Harry would be staying in the dorms at night rather than in his and his father's quarters.

Severus and Harry double-checked their bags to ensure they had everything, gave the elves that would stay behind instructions, and set the wards to impenetrable except to either of their emergency Port Keys before apparating to Hogsmeade. They walked the rest of the way up to the castle.

* * *

The weeks before school started flew by with father and son making potions, dueling both dark arts and defense against the dark arts spells, reviewing the languages and instrument Harry was learning, and just spending time together. Harry would also go twice a week to the Malfoys for etiquette and cello lessons, and his language class.

The night before school was to start Harry was unhappily packing his truck. He saw no reason why he had to ride the train when he was already at the school. Regardless Harry packed his truck and set out his robes for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Anything you do not recognize is my own. If I did own Harry Potter Harry would not have been a Horcrux and Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Hedwig, nor either of the Twins would have DIED! This is disclaimer will apply for the continuation of this fic and really all others. - Obviously

Thanks to Slytherin66 for aiding with plot ideas, Slytherin ways of thinking, 'special' character interaction, sane and logical viewpoints, and such

**Wizarding etiquette** – This and most fanfiction stories are written strictly on a hobby basis. I make no claim that it is error free. Another volunteer has agreed to look it over once for me before I post it. If you enjoy my little stories and are willing to accept the quality level, please continue reading my story. If you cannot accept the occasional typo or choose to nit-pick sentence structure based on new information that your parents just paid your college a lot of money to drill into you, please find a different story.

original 5 chapters by Shane0702, I have only adopted the story, loved it, fluffed it, gave it a bit of a make over...and continued past that

* * *

Chapter 3

The night before Hadrian was to begin Hogwarts, he packed what he would take with him to his dorm and straightened out his room in their quarters. Hadrian was looking forward to spending time with Draco but he would rather stay here with his father and just spend time in the common room, but that wasn't allowed according to the newest version of the school rules. After an hour of packing, Hadrian lay down on his bed and fell asleep after sighing one last time in a 'woe is me' frame of mind, he was going to miss his room and privacy.

The next morning Severus took Hadrian to the platform to see him onto the train.

"Son, I have to get back to Hogwarts, Lucius and Narcissa are right there if you need anything before the train leaves, just get their attention. Also Marcus will be keeping an eye out for you. I love you, see you at Hogwarts and try not to curse anyone, hmm?" Severus said to Hadrian as he smoothed his hair one last time and continued to blink back tears.

"OK Dad, I'm fine, really. If anything comes up I will get Uncle Luca's attention or Marcus'. I'll be fine. And I can't promise not to curse anyone...but I'll promise only to do so if they deserve it."

"Of course. See you soon."

"See you soon, Dad."

Hadrian found an empty compartment for himself and Draco, since Draco was still being fussed over by Narcissa, and sat down. Moments later the door to the compartment burst open and a red head with freckles stormed in and asked in a 'better let me' voice, "Mind if I sit here?"

"I suppose, but my friends will be along soon," Hadrian answered. He recognized the boy as a Weasley and though he could tolerate most of the Weasley brood he could tell this one would be the exception to the rule.

"Who are you? I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead demanded.

"Hadrian Snape."

Ron gasped, "You're the greasy git's son?"

Hadrian hated it when people rudely called his father a greasy git or just a git in his rage he jumped up, pointed his wand at the redhead, and hissed in a very good rendition of his father's most dangerous voice, "Never call my father that!"

"I'm sorry!" Ron screeched with his hands up and a look of wild fear in his eyes.

Hadrian cast a silencing charm and began to hiss out, "Cr-"

"Hadrian! Don't! Let the filth go, he's not worth the energy," Draco said as he snapped the door to the compartment closed.

Draco was glad he had found Hadrian's compartment before he could finish the incantation since his father had just informed him that the Headmaster had placed charms all throughout the train to record who cast a 'dark' spell and on whom, all because the 'celebrity' was riding the train this year.

"Get out!" Hadrian roared at the whimpering redhead.

Ron scampered out of the compartment so fast that to Draco he looked like a red streak.

"Breathe Hadrian, breathe," Draco said trying to sooth the pissed off Hadrian.

The rest of the train ride went uneventfully with Daphne, Theodore, and a few others that Hadrian and Draco knew from their 'pre-Hogwarts' schooling and social gatherings joining them. The only 'eventful' thing that occurred after Hadrian nearly cast the pain curse on Ronald was a bushy headed girl stopping by asking if they had seen a toad that belonged to Neville. They all did their best to be 'tolerant' of the obvious Muggleborn girl but she still annoyed them to no end with her constant chattering and tone of voice, they were sure she would be a Ravenclaw.

Once they arrived at the station Hadrian, Draco, and company stumbled along with the other first years as they followed the half-giant groundskeeper down to the boats at the edge of the lake. Hadrian hopped lightly into a boat followed by Draco, then they were accosted by the loud voice of a fellow first-year.

"You, get out of that boat, it's mine!" The voice of Leon Potter yelled, glaring at Hadrian.

"I do not recall your name being on it, _Potter_!" said Draco Malfoy.

Draco couldn't STAND the Potters and though it wasn't very Slytherin like he wouldn't tolerate anyone being so rude to his best friend Hadrian.

Leon jumped into the boat and began to try and push Hadrian overboard. Leon was not prepared for Hadrian to grab his arm and use a Judo technique to flip him effortlessly overboard. Leon, expecting to land in the water, was knocked windless when his back meet the bottom of the boat behind Hadrian's boat.

"Nice one, Hadrian!" Draco said smirking at Leon.

The groundskeeper yelled "forward", either ignoring what just happened or completely unaware of it, and the boats set off over the black glossy lake.

After a long boat ride, tramping through some dark passageways and being sent into a room soon filled with ghosts then being lectured to by the stern Head of Gryffindor Professor McGonagall, they were finally led into the Great Hall to be sorted 'according to their personalities and gifts' by an old tattered hat.

Once they were all congregated around the head table platform the Sorting Hat delayed for a minute, enjoying itself to no limit, and starting singing this year's sorting song that it had taken almost a full year to come up with.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There is nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat cannot see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be. Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_You might belong in_

_So put me on! Do not be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (PS chapter 7)_

After what seemed like an eternity Hadrian's attention was finally caught by his name being called by the Head of Gryffindor, "Snape, Hadrian Severus!"

Hadrian strode confidently to the stool, took his seat, and gave the hat a contemptuous look (he was sure it had lice in it) and placed it on his head where it covered his eyes.

_Hmm... hard one to sort, you're a Potter, aren't you?_

_**I left that name behind a long time ago when they abandoned me and my REAL father adopted me, now sort me or I'll burn you!**_

_You're a true Slytherin at heart with the loyalty of a Hufflepuff to those who earn it, and the intellect of the smartest Ravenclaws, but there is only ONE place to put you, no doubt._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed after his 'lovely' conversation with the young Snape boy.

"Potter, Leon!" was called out next, and everyone was sure by now that the list was NOT in alphabetical order.

Leon ran over to the stool, tripping over himself some like Neville had, and sat down.

Just as soon as the hat touched the VERY top of his hair, much like when sorting Draco, the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Only a few astute individuals in the halls noticed that the hat seemed in pain when it had declared Leon's house.

Lily Potter, who was an apprentice under Professor Flitwick, and her husband who still worked as an Auror but happened to have the night off, looked on smugly as their son was sorted into 'the right house'.  
Another adult sat with an internal smirk and wand under the table, happy to see no one had noticed the spell that ensured the hat placed the boy in the house of the brave.

The rest of the sorting went by uneventfully with each House gaining many students, the most going to Slytherin, followed closely by Gryffindor. Dumbledore said a few short words then allowed all the hungry stomachs to be filled. After everyone was full Dumbledore gave a longer speech reminding everyone the Forbidden Forest IS forbidden, the third floor corridor on the second floor is off limits unless they wanted to die a painful death, to contact their Head of House if they were interested in being considered for their house Quidditch team. When the old man finally got done droning on even the ghosts were nearly asleep from boredom and Dumbledore quickly released them to their dorms.

As was the usual, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house left the Great Hall like a herd of confounded water buffalo and Ravenclaw and Slytherin left the hall as was proper. The Slytherins all followed their 'head boy' and 'head girl', the House of Salazar was rarely if ever chosen to be head boy or girl for Hogwarts proper – especially in the last fifty years or so – so Slytherin, under their Head of House Potion Master Snape, had created an internal head boy and girl. The Slytherin prefects were spaced out along their column of students to make sure no one got lost and to ensure they weren't ambushed from behind. Once the Slytherin phylum reached the blank space on the wall that housed the hidden door to 'The Snake Pit' the head boy whispered "pureblood" to the wall. Everyone filed in and the second years and above took their positions facing the great fireplace and the prefects directed the first years where to stand before joining their year mates.

Professor Snape came in and handed the schedules to the head boy and girl to pass out to everyone once he finished his speech. Severus moved to the front of the room to begin his welcoming speech laced with strong warnings. Severus arranged himself in front of his House and stared holes into them until he knew they all were staring at him.

"I am Professor Snape, Potion Master, Duel and Defense Master, Professor of Potions, and your Head of House. You all are now members of the noble House of Slytherin. You will find that being in Slytherin House will bring distrust on you by those who are of the other houses, less so with Ravenclaw, because of a few past members who have soiled our reputation. I expect you all to stand together when persecuted. If the House member is in the wrong I expect that member to bring it to my attention, there will be consequences for your actions even if it seems I let you get away with something in front of others. I handle your discipline internally because we must stand together, I cannot allow you to grow older under the impression that rules do not apply to you, make a point not to break any of the rules – Hogwarts rules or the rules of Slytherin House and you will never have this problem. Fourth Years, you are responsible for ensuring all first thru third year students are being tutored in whatever subject they are weakest in or just having trouble in. Fifth years, help when you can but your primary responsibility this year is to make Outstanding on ALL your OWLS. Sixth years, you are to help the fifth years prepare for their OWLS. Seventh years, you have three primary duties (1) help the fifth and sixth years with their studies when needed, (2) make Outstanding on ALL your NEWTS, and (3) set an exceptional example for ALL students, especially all Slytherin students. Prefects will escort first years to and from their classes for the first two days of school and show you first years how to use the map you will receive shortly. I expect all first years to be able to navigate to and from class, to and from the Great Hall, and to and from the common room on their own if ever necessary by the end of the first week of school – a week from today. A reminder to you all and a notice to all first years, you are NOT to go anywhere alone. Always travel in a group of at least four if not more, this will make you less of a target for any problematic students from other Houses that are targeting you for whatever reason, most bullies WILL NOT go up against a group when they only want the one, so travel ALWAYS in a group of at least four. Prefects, I expect you to distribute the rule books to all new students and go over all the rules with them tonight. Your dormitories are behind those tapestries: boys, yours are on the left of the fireplace, girls, yours is on the right of the fireplace. You have a day until the first day of classes and I expect each one of you to have prepared for classes, not just mine, and any summer work to be completed perfectly to be turned in straight away in each of your classes, do not let me down. A reminder to all students, and notice to you first years, there is a MANDITORY House meeting every Friday night after supper, if you are not at the meeting you best be under Madam Pomfrey's care in the Hospital Wing or you will serve the nastiest detention I can think up. Also all first years, and you other students who you know who you are, we will begin our one-on-one meetings tomorrow after lunch," with that Severus gave each of them a 'I mean it' look then said, "Prefects, you have the floor."

A good few of the first years, those who didn't know Severus well, gave a big 'gulp' at the end of his speech. Hadrian had suffered a TRUE lecture – um speech – more than a few times so this one didn't bother him much. What did bother him was when he was handed his schedule with his rule book and map was seeing that nearly every class he and the other first year Slytherins had were with Gryffindor.

'Just bloody great! Who makes these schedules? I know Dad wouldn't have allowed us to be paired up with the troublemakers in EVERY class if it was up to him, probably Dumbles!' Hadrian thought

Hadrian marched off to his room fuming, with Draco sprinting after him once he was just through the tapestry. Hadrian called their elf who came with them to Hogwarts when they returned a while back and asked it to help him and Draco unpack quickly. Hadrian told Draco he would get ready for bed first if he wanted, knowing how much the blonde loved taking long lush showers. Once Draco was secure in the bathroom Hadrian began setting up wards in and around their suite. Hadrian was glad he only had to tolerate one person invading his space. He knew there was a 'regular' dorm, but both Lucius and Severus had paid extra for their boys to have to only share with one other person. This room would be theirs for the next seven years while at Hogwarts. Once Hadrian had the wards up how he wanted them, the elf long since finished making it homey, he pulled out his potions and charms book to review the first few chapters at least before bed. By the time he closed the charms book and cast a 'tempus' charm he was surprised to find he had stayed up reading all the way through his potions and charms books up to 3:15a.m. Hadrian quickly put up his books, showered, brushed his teeth, dressed, and collapsed into bed.


End file.
